24
by purpledragon6
Summary: Marshal wished he could be a mortal again for just one day and would do anything to make that wish come true, even if it involves making a deal with the demon queen. Re-do.
1. Chapter 1

There were many things Marshal couldn't do since he became a vampire. He couldn't eat regular food, sit in the sun, go to outdoor parties Gumball would often host and or go adventuring with Fionna. That was one thing that always seemed to tear at his heart whenever he thought about it. Sometimes he wished he could be human again and get to do all the things he usally couldn't do. He would do anything to make that wish come true. Anything.

Marshal Lee walked slowly down the long dark hallway until he came to a large black door with several locks on it. He knocked at it once.

"Who dares disturb me?" A low female voice snarled.

"Its Marshal Lee." He answered.

"Oh Marshy,My favorite Vampire, come in." The voice geered.

The doors suddenly open reveiling a young women with pale skin and long black hair and black eyes. She wore a long flowing black dress. She sat upon a large stone throne.

"What brings you here?" She asked

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood and desided to drop by." He joked

"No really." The women laughed.

"What?" Marshal asked stuffing his hands into his pockets." Can't I just come to visit my favorite demon queen?"

The girl jumped in front of him as her lips twitched into an evil smirk.

"Marshal Lee, you can't fool me." She sneered curling her fingers under his chin and tilting it so they saw eye-to-eye. "You want something, don't you?"

Marshal gulped.

"I want to be mortal again." He mumbled. "Even if its just for a day."

The women gasped as she flung her hand away as if it had burned her.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right, did you say you want to be a filthy mortal again?" She growled placing her hands onto his shoulders.

"That is what I have said." He answered wincing a tad as she dug her claws into his shoulder blades.

"I am sorry then, I will not help you." She said turning away and sitting back down.

"And why not?" Marshal fumed.

"I can not simply turn you mortal again just because you ask." She shreiked

Marshal dropped to his knees.

"Please, just one day is all I ask! I beg of you! I will do anything!" He yelped

"Anything?" The women hissed jumping back up and smirking.

She placed a finger on her lip and looked like she was deep in thought. At last she looked at him, she had a slight gleam in her eyes.

"Alright Marshal I'll make you a deal, I can make you mortal for a day, just one day, as long as you finish all the things you set out to do as a mortal." She said with a small smirk.

"And if I don't?" Marshal growled

"You will lose your immortality." She answered. "We have a deal?"

She extened her hand. Marshal turned away and closed his eyes. He slowly exstened his hand.

"Deal."

They shook hands as Marshal suddnely felt his heart race and color returing to his face...


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall snapped his eyes shut as a pain shot threw his body. It felt as if daggers were stabbing his throat, but as soon as the pain had begun it subsided. He opened his eyes and couldn't see a thing.

"W-where am I?" He stuttered.

"You never left my kingdom, but as a mortal you can no longer see in the dark." The voice of the demon queen answered.

"Gotta get used to that." Marshall mumbled trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness

"Remember Marshall Lee, your only mortal for twenty four hours, in that time you must complete everything you set out to do as a mortal." She said in a loud booming voice that pierced Marshall's ear drums.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll lose your immortality and die." The queen answered.

Marshall closed his eyes and nodded.

"Your twenty four hours starts NOW!" And with that Marshall felt a cold breeze sting his skin as it lifted him into the air and carried him out of the kingdom and into the land of Aaa...


	3. Chapter 3

Marshal touch each tooth with his tounge. Not a single one was fanged. He felt a small smile creep across his lips as he opened his eyes. It was night out, about midnight if he was correct. Looking down at his now tanned arm, he saw bright blue veins. He smiled widely as he placed his hand on his chest and felt a heart beat, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He sucked in a deep breath as the cold, sweet air filled his lungs. He held his breath for as long as he could before exhaling.

Marshal tried to get up but felt his body feel heavier then it usally did.

_well, I guess I'll have to get used to gravity again._ He thought.

He streatched a bit and then turned to see he was outside the candy kingdom. The bridge was down so Marshal entered. As he walked through the sleeping kingdom he felt yet another thing that he hadn't felt in years. Hunger pains. Marshal looked and one of the candy houses, shrugging he broke off a piece of a gingerbread house and popped it into his mouth. Cinnomin. He was tempted to break off another peice when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"Marshal?" A female voice asked

Marshal turned to see his friend Fionna and her sister Cake. Prince Gumball stood next to them.

"Oh hey guys!" He greeted with a slight wave "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just back from ice queens place, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"I got hungry?" Marshal shrugged.

The prince shoot his head and took Marshal by he hand and led him into the castle, followed by Fionna and Cake. The four of them entered the kitchen and Gumball tossed Marshal and apple. Marshal help it to his lips and took a bite out of closed his eyes and smile. It felt more filling then just sucking the color out. Marshal re-opened his eyes and saw his friends with shocked faces...

**A/N: This is sorta like a song fic, and I'll send u a virtual brownie if you can guess which song.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marshal stood on Fionna's porch and let the warm morning sunlight bathe his skin. It heated him but didn't burn him, this made him smile. He sat in one of the bean bags and pulled his ax bass (which he had left at Fionna's) into his lap he plucked the old strings once but then suddenly jerked his hand back as his finger stung.

"What the?" He mumbled looking at his finger.

along the tip was an open cut. A small drop of blood dripped onto his pants

"Aw, crap." He yelped sticking his finger into his mouth and then walking into the house and began to look for a bandage.

When he found one he placed over his finger and out of habit kissed it (This will be brought up again!) He suddenly heard wild laughs coming from the front yard. He walked back outside and saw Fionna rolling down a hill. Fionna looked up at Marshal and laughed.

"Hey Marshal!" She yelled getting up and brushing off her skirt. "Want to roll down a hill with me?"

Marshal smiled and nodded. Walking over to her, the two ventured up the hill (I always hear yodeling when I read this line) Marshal sat in the grass and stared at the hill.

"Its been a while, what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

Fionna smiled and moved marshal onto his stomach and turned him sideways.

"Now what?" He asked.

Fionna smiled and put a foot on his side and kicked him down the hill. Marshal rolled down the hill laughing hard as he did so. Fionna rolled after him. Marshal laughed and closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the dizziness.

"Oh Marshal, your knee is bleeding." Fionna said.

Marshal looked down and saw his knee was scraped. Fionna pulled a tissue out of her bag and wipes his knee. For a minute Fionna's features had shifted to a young women with long black hair and pale skin much like his own. He blinked the image away quickly.

"Something wrong Marshal?" Fionna asked as she pulled out a bandage and putting it over the scrape.

"Nah, its just rolling down a hill, it reminds me of when I was lil getting all scraped up and my mom and dad would fix me up." He said with a sigh. "My mom was nice, till she turned into a jerk and ate my hamburger."

Fionna giggled.

"A hamburger." She giggled causing Marshal to blush.

Marshal turned away and kissed his hand and tapped his knee.

"Marshal?" Fionna asked.

"Hm?" He asked turning to face her.

"What were you doing?"

"Well mom and dad usually kissed my cuts when I was little, I guess its just a habit." Marshal answered.

He suddenly felt something soft graze his knee. he looked down and saw Fionna lightly kiss the bandage.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." Marshal laughed as the two walked back up the hill (Yodel break!)

Neither of them noticed a little black cat watching them...

**A/N: The song is 24 by gem. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *Purpledragon sits in study hall* PD: Hm, theres something I have to do today but I can't think of what. *Laptop glows and begins to jump up and down as two angry teens (Fionna and Marshall pop up) Both: YOU NEED TO UPDATE! PD: I need to update :D

* * *

A sunburn, to Marshall actually felt kinda nice compared to the ripping, shredding, murderous feeling it gave him as a vampire.

A sunburn to him felt like a small bug bite, or a pintch from a childhood friend.

It irritated skin but not the person whoes skin it was.

He would never get to feel its soft sting again so he didn't mind the fact that his nose and cheeks were now as pink as the prince of the candy kingdoms face.

This fact actually made him laugh a little.

A lot of things made him laugh now that he could co-exist with day light.

No wonder mortals love sunshine.

The hot sun made everyone act like an idiot.

Including him.

As he sat beneth a tall oak tree that was once a small sappling when he was a child, and he laughed, for no reason.

It felt good to laugh, even if it irritated his sun burnt face even more.

"Hey Marshall, whats so funny."

"I don't really know, I guess I'm just happy... For once..."


	6. Chapter 6

Marshal Lee walked along side Fionna. A pale white kat with black ears came out of no where and purred as it rubbed up against Marshal's leg. Fionna giggled and cotiuned to walk. Marshal picked up the cat.

"Time waits for no man Marshal Lee." The cat hissed the disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Marshal coughed and sputtered as Fionna turned around.

"Something wrong Marshal?" She asked.

"N-no, I'm fine." Marshal said as he ran to catch up with her.

**A/N: Heres a quick update, Who was that cat? Here is a hint to what may happen to our two heros!**

_In eightteen hours they'll be layin flowers on my life, its over tonight._


	7. Chapter 7

Marshall thought about what the cat had said. He didn't have much time to do all the things he set out to do. Another horrifying thought struck him. If he didn't find someone to love then he would be turned mortal again but as a 1000 year old. He would die instantly, but he could also get killed in the short amount of time he had to be a mortal teen. Marshall shook the thought away and looked up to see Fionna jumping from puddle to puddle. She looked up at him and smiled. Marshall waved back and walked over to her. She jumped into a puddle in front of him and soaked the legs of his pants with the muddy water.

"Come on Marshall!" She said hopping to another puddle.

Marshall smiled and hopped into the puddle.

The two hopped in puddles for a good five minutes before Fionna spoke up again.

"Are you going to PG's street party tonight?" She asked

"Hes having another one?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, he has one like every Saturday." Fionna informed him. "But their usually in the evening so you were probably asleep when he had them."

Marshall nodded and hopped into another puddle.

"Hey Fionna?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if I died?" He asked

Fionna looked at him and put a finger to her lip.

"I would go to the Night O'sphere and bring you back." Fionna answered.

Marshal smiled, he knew Fionna wasn't lying. She would bring him back if he died but maybe she wouldn't have to. She might even be the one to prevent him from being killed in the first place. Marshal nodded. As long as he was with Fionna the odds of him getting killed were pretty slim.

**A/N: Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy! Well there will be more action in the next ch. I swear!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Demon Queens POV**

* * *

"Watching those two play is actually kinda cute." I admited, hoping I was alone for the moment being.

"The boy has grown in size and age but never in attitude." An old women's voice said from behind me, making me flinch.

"He was once one of them. That is the reason." I said getting up from my throne and walking down the steps contected to it, trying to get away from the women.

"And yet you forget, you were once one to." The women said with a slight smile. "Oh how you two would play your silly games. And make silly Bets."

"That is all in the past, it means nothing to me anymore!" I snapped. "I was a foolish child back then but nomore!"

"I've heard from a source how seriouse you current bet is. So you mean to tell me, that the life of your best friend means nothing to you?" She asks sounding a bit shocked and kinda sad.

"We're not friends anymore!" I growl. "Now what is the real reason why your here? Is it to get me to call off the bet? Cause I won't!"

"What? I can't visit my favorite daughter anymore?" She asks, but I can tell from the glint in her eyes that she means something else.

"No mother! I told you that 1000 years ago!" I yelled stomping my foot. "And with that being said, your pleading for your son's life is just a waste of time."

The women bowed her head and slowly left, and leaving me in my empty castle, for once wishing I wasn't alone for the moment being.


End file.
